


Steamy Fulfillment

by Inutoaluv



Series: Sovereign And Shiny Flames [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Moana (2016)
Genre: Inuyasha got pranked, M/M, Tama is easily turned on, virgin killer sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Inuyasha storms into his crab lover's lair dressed in a skimpy outfit. Tama is easily aroused. Shenanigans follow.Unlike Strange Friends, Tamatoa and Inuyasha are in a romantic relationship.





	Steamy Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jokkul+Frostii](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jokkul%2BFrostii).



Inuyasha stormed into the cave. He was dressed in a gold-colored, sleeveless garment that managed to only just cover his mid-thighs. His current attire lacked a proper back. The garment was held up by the hole snugly around Inuyasha's neck.

 

Tamatoa looked up at the noise in surprise. Ha and the half-demon had been in a steady sexual relationship since soon after they had met. Seeing Inuyasha so scantily clad made lust pool in the crab's eyes. Of course, anything the half-demon wore could trigger Tamatoa's sexual appetite.

 

“What are you wearing?” Tamatoa asked, trying to sound close to laughter when, in fact, he wanted nothing more than to rip off the poor excuse for clothing.

 

“Kagome called it a ‘virgin killer sweater’. She thought it would be funny to switch it out with my kimono while I was bathing.” Inuyasha answered grumpily.

 

Trying to make it look as if he was being finicky about his treasure instead of looking for one artifact in particular, Tamatoa responded, “A ‘virgin killer sweater’, you say? Well, it  _ does _ make you look quite...ravishing.”

 

Quickly deducing what was going on in Tamatoa's mind, Inuyasha exclaimed, “Is there anything that _ doesn't _ turn you on?”

 

Chuckling, Tamatoa replied, “Mm, concerning _ you, _ mon chiot, I would think not. That outfit odd quite appropriately named.”

 

Inuyasha, rolling his eyes, remarked, “The Crown of Namuh is in the rowboat on your shell.”

 

“Hmm? Oh,  _ that's _ where we left it? Thank you.” Tamatoa replied again, gently gripping Inuyasha snugly around his waist with a pincer and picking him up.

 

Inuyasha snorted but did not respond. Tamatoa’s antennae combed through his hair, making sure to rub his delicate puppy ears. At the half-demon's pleasured moan, Tamatoa grinned. His cherished half-demon was _ very _ easy to please, given you know his erogenous zones.

 

Grinning wickedly, Tamatoa leaves in to allow the tip of his tongue to graze Inuyasha's inner thighs. Inuyasha gasped and then groaned even Tamatoa licked higher. The crab almost laughed when he noticed that Inuyasha was already hard with his ministrations. Instead, he slid one of his antennae to Inuyasha's lips.

 

Understanding, Inuyasha allowed the antenna to enter his mouth. The giant crab had to bite back a moan of his own even Inuyasha began sucking. The two knew all too well how to work up the other in a pleasured frenzy. As Tamatoa gingerly licked at Inuyasha's manhood, Inuyasha added moans and groans along with his sucking which almost made Tamatoa lose his concentration.

 

A tap to the roof of Inuyasha's mouth with the antenna signaled that the crab wanted to move on to better things. The soaked appendage was brought between Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha stiffened when the antenna touched his soft entrance. No matter how many times they did this, he still felt weird allowing anything to touch him there.

 

“Relax, mon chiot. I don't want to hurt you.” Tamatoa soothed as his dripping antenna nudged at Inuyasha.

 

Shuddering, Inuyasha complied. Slowly, Tamatoa's antenna slid inside him. A gasp alerted the crustacean that he had grazed the half-demon's prostate. Tamatoa flicked the appendage inside Inuyasha, earning a loud moan.

 

“As much as I enjoy seeing you writhe and squirm, I think it's time we move on to the main course.” Tamatoa commented after a few minutes, withdrawing his antennae and placing the pleasure-filled half-demon back on the ground.

 

Without any more preamble, Tamatoa reached for the artifact he had been looking for earlier. The Crown of Namuh had the power to give its wearer a human's form. As long as Tamatoa wore the Crown, a ruby necklace in its transformed state, he would possess the form of a human. A flash of light shone when Tamatoa placed the Crown upon his head and he stood in human form before the panting half-demon.

 

Before Tamatoa could move, Inuyasha was kissing him. Rolling his eyes, Tamatoa returned the hungry kiss. The transformed crab's nimble hands slid under Inuyasha's clothes to cup his bottom. The fingers of one hand slipped easily into Inuyasha's loosened hole.

 

Inuyasha groaned, “Quit teasing, damn it!”

 

Tamatoa chuckled and replied, “Good things come to those who wait, mon chiot.”

 

Burying his claws deep in Tamatoa's lush, black hair and pulling his head tho the side, Inuyasha growled, “ Either you fuck me, or I fuck you! Which is it going to be?”

 

Well aware that Inuyasha could be rough when riled up too much and allowed to top, Tamatoa sighed. He pushed Inuyasha onto his back. Satisfied he would get relief, the half-demon raised his hips to expose his hole. Shaking his head, Tamatoa quickly spat into his hand, rubbed it onto his own hard cock, braced it against Inuyasha's puckered entrance, and pushed.

 

Inuyasha gasped as he was breached. Tamatoa slowly slid his length inside of the half-demon beneath him until his balls were rested upon Inuyasha's bottom. As they waited for Inuyasha to adjust, Tamatoa leaned down to capture Inuyasha's lips with his. Tamatoa tended to be a gentle and generous lover.

 

That, of course, didn't mean that Tamatoa didn't like to be rough. He did, he just didn't believe in fucking hard and fast from the beginning. Good sex, to the transformed decapod, was an art. And it was one he was good at.

 

A tap to Tamatoa's shoulder let him know that his partner was ready for him to move. Gently, Tamatoa began to thrust in and out of the half-demon below him. Inuyasha gasped and moaned shamelessly. Soon, Inuyasha was moving his hips to Tamatoa's rhythm.

 

Tamatoa growled in Inuyasha's ear, “Ready to be mounted like a bitch in heat?”

 

Inuyasha nodded, panting. Tamatoa pulled out of the half-demon. Inuyasha rolled over onto his hands and knees. Tamatoa thrust hard into the upturned bottom before him.

 

Just as he had promised, Tamatoa’s thrusts were harder and faster than before. At this angle, Inuyasha's prostate was hit again and again. Within minutes, the half-demon cried out in climax. The tightened channel of Inuyasha's ass was all Tamatoa needed to join him in blissful spasms of pleasure.

 

Both tumbled to the ground, exhausted. Through all of this, Inuyasha's attire had remained intact. Inuyasha and Tamatoa reveled in the afterglow. Inuyasha scooted closer to his lover.

 

Tamatoa huffed a laugh. The first time they had sex, the transformed decapod discovered that the half-demon liked to cuddle right after. Of course, Tamatoa was the same way. Obliging, Tamatoa embraced his lover snugly.

 

Once his heartbeat was back to normal, Tamatoa said, “Inuyasha?”

 

“Hmm?” Inuyasha returned.

 

Tamatoa requested with a smirk, “Don't ever get rid of this sweater.”

 

Inuyasha glared at Tamatoa. Before Tamatoa could blink, the half-demon swatted his shoulder. Tamatoa laughed. In retaliation, the transformed crab rubbed Inuyasha's ears, soliciting a moan.


End file.
